Double Dare at Super Bowl
Double Dare at Super Bowl is a special Super Bowl LIII episode of the 2018 revival of Double Dare. The episode aired on February 3, 2019. Description Round 1 * Toss-Up (Goal Post Ink) ** Red Team win $50: 0-50 * LA Rams question ** Red Team win $50: 0-100 * Left Shark question ** Red Team get wrong answer * Minnesota Vikings question ** Blue Team win $50: 50-100 * Super Soaker question ** Blue Team dare Red Team ** Red Team get wrong answer ** Gives $100 to Blue Team, 150-100 * Kilowat question ** Blue Team win $50: 200-100 * Bill Parcells question ** Blue Team dare Red Team ** Red Team double dare Blue Team, take physical challenge * Pizza Flip challenge ** Blue Team win physical challenge, win $200: 400-100 * Round 1 ends Round 2 * Toss-Up (Nacho Cheese Bowl) ** Blue Team win $100: 500-100 * Cow question ** Blue Team dare Red Team ** Red Team double dare Blue Team, take physical challenge * Water Diapers challenge ** Blue Team win physical challenge, win $400: 900-100 * Baltimore Ravens question ** Blue Team win $100: 1000-100 * Chicken wings question ** Blue Team win $100: 1100-100 * Buffalo Bills question ** Blue Team dare Red Team ** Red Team double dare Blue Team ** Blue Team get wrong answer ** Gives $400 to Red Team, 1100-500 * '''Commercial Break' * G.O.A.T. question ** Red Team win $100: 1100-600 * REM question ** Red Team win $100: 1100-700 * Bart Starr question ** Red Team dare Blue Team ** Blue Team win $200: 1300-700 * New England Patriots question ** Blue Team dare Red Team ** Red Team double dare Blue Team, take physical challenge * Balloon Head Pop ** Blue Team lose physical challenge, gives $400 to Red Team: 1300-1100 * Round 2 ends Obstacle Course Red Team Run Blue Team Run Trivia *Competing in the special will include NFL players Drew Brees of the New Orleans Saints and Russell Wilson of the Seattle Seahawks, as well as Scarlet Spencer and Dallas Young of Nickelodeon's Cousins for Life.Nickelodeon’s Double Dare Takes the Gridiron at Super Bowl LIII *The special was initially revealed on director Hans van Riet's website in November 2018, before being removed.Kevin�� on Twitter: "According to Hans van Riet (director of Double Dare), there will be a special episode of Double Dare airing on Super Bowl…" **It was later added back after promotional commercials began airing on Nickelodeon. Videos File:"Double Dare at Super Bowl" January 2019 promo commercial - Nickelodeon|Commercial for the episode File:Double Dare - "Double Dare at Super Bowl" Behind the Scenes|Behind the scenes of the episode, showing off the screens with 'Double Dare' and Nickelodeon logos on them File:Double Dare - "Double Dare at Super Bowl" Stadium|Video of the Nickelodeon and 'Double Dare' screens in the stadium File:Double Dare - "Double Dare at Super Bowl" Trailer|Trailer for the episode File:Double Dare - "Double Dare at Super Bowl" Set Tour|Behind the scenes video showing the set File:Popular game show sets up shop at Super Bowl Experience|News segment about the taping File:Double Dare - "Double Dare at Super Bowl" Behind the Scenes audience|Behind the scenes video with the audience warm-ups File:Double Dare - "Double Dare at Super Bowl" Russell Wilson BTS (1 6)|Russell prepares for the taping File:Double Dare - "Double Dare at Super Bowl" Russell Wilson BTS (2 6) File:Double Dare - "Double Dare at Super Bowl" Russell Wilson BTS (5 6) File:Double Dare - "Double Dare at Super Bowl" Players entering|NFL players enter the Double Dare area File:Double Dare - "Double Dare at Super Bowl" Behind the Scenes audience 2 File:Double Dare - "Double Dare at Super Bowl" Behind the Scenes audience 3 File:Double Dare - "Double Dare at Super Bowl" Panorama|Panorama of the set File:Double Dare - "Double Dare at Super Bowl" Russell Wilson BTS (6 6) File:Double Dare - "Double Dare at Super Bowl" Taping Behind the Scenes|Behind the scenes video during taping File:Double Dare - "Double Dare at Super Bowl" Set|Behind the scenes of taping File:Double Dare - "Double Dare at Super Bowl" Taping|Behind the scenes while filming File:Double Dare - "Double Dare at Super Bowl" Russell Wilson BTS (3 6)|A physical challenge for the blue team File:Double Dare - "Double Dare at Super Bowl" Russell Wilson BTS (4 6)|A physical challenge takes place File:Double Dare - "Double Dare at Super Bowl" Blue team BTS|Behind the scenes of the blue team File:Double Dare - "Double Dare at Super Bowl" Taping 2 File:Double Dare - "Double Dare at Super Bowl" Russell Wilson BTS File:Double Dare - "Double Dare at Super Bowl" Toss-up challenge|Teams competing in a toss-up challenge File:Double Dare - "Double Dare at Super Bowl" Challenge|Teams compete in a toss-up challenge File:Double Dare - "Double Dare at Super Bowl" After Challenge|After a challenge File:Double Dare - "Double Dare at Super Bowl" Balloon Head Pop challenge|Blue team competes in the 'Balloon Head Pop' challenge File:Double Dare - "Double Dare at Super Bowl" Obstacle Tour|Tour of all the obstacles File:Live stream at double dare|Behind the scenes as the contestants are shown the obstacles File:Double Dare - "Double Dare at Super Bowl" Red team runs obstacle course|Red team gets through the obstacle course File:Double Dare - "Double Dare at Super Bowl" Editing|Alarm during the editing of the special Super Bowl Opening Night File:Patriots' Duron Harmon in Double Dare challenge|Duron Harmon competes in a challenge File:Double Dare - Super Bowl Opening Night 2019 (1 7)|A challenge takes place File:Double Dare - Super Bowl Opening Night 2019 (2 7)|Marcus Peters and Dante Fowler Jr. compete in a challenge File:Double Dare - Super Bowl Opening Night 2019 (3 7)|Dallas Young acts as a hoop for a challenge File:Double Dare - Super Bowl Opening Night 2019 (4 7)|A challenge takes place File:Double Dare - Super Bowl Opening Night 2019 (5 7)|Dallas acts as a hoop for a challenge File:Double Dare - Super Bowl Opening Night 2019 (6 7)|A challenge takes place File:Double Dare - Super Bowl Opening Night 2019 (7 7)|Marcus and Dante compete File:Super Bowl Games w Tom Brady, Jared Goff & More! Nick Gallery DoubleDareSuperBowlSpecial.JPG|Post on Riet's website, via November 2018 DoubleDareSuperBowlSpecial1.JPG|Post on Riet's website, via January 2019 DoubleDareAtSuperBowl.png|Flyer with information for the taping Stad-SuperBowl.jpg|Stad St. Fleur's binder Scarlet-stadiumfield.jpg|Scarlet poses on the field Scarlet-fieldfootball.jpg|Scarlet poses holding a football Scarlet-DoubleDare.jpg Scarlet-PooleJones.jpg|Scarlet with Deion Jones and Brian Poole Silberman-SuperBowl.jpg|Executive producer Josh Silberman in Mercedes-Benz Stadium PickIt-SuperBowl-SFA.jpg|Pick It backstage at the State Farm Arena DoubleDareAtSuperBowl-set.jpg|The set for the episode DoubleDareAtSuperBowl-set1.jpg DoubleDareAtSuperBowl-set2.jpg DoubleDareAtSuperBowl-screen.jpg|The screen behind the set DoubleDareAtSuperBowl-outfit.gif|Blue team outfit Scarlet-DoubleDare-behindscenes.jpg|Scarlet gets ready before taping DoubleDareSuperBowl-redtowel.jpg|Red team towel DoubleDareAtSuperBowl-PickIt.jpg|Reporters pose with Pick It DoubleDareAtSuperBowl-StadiumDog.jpg|A reporter poses with Stadium Dog DoubleDareAtSuperBowl-audience.jpg|Audience members with the set behind them DoubleDareSuperBowl-behindobstacles.jpg|Look behind the obstacles DoubleDareSuperBowl-behindscenesscreen.jpg|Screen showing off the set DoubleDareSuperBowl-Liza.jpg|Liza getting interviewed DoubleDareSuperBowl-Liza1.jpg|Liza speaks with an interviewer DoubleDareSuperBowl-Liza2.jpg Stad-referee.jpg|Stad in his outfit DoubleDareSuperBowl-Stad.jpg|Stad poses with a reporter DoubleDareSuperBowl-Stad1.jpg|Stad poses Stad-Rodney.jpg DallasScarlet-prepare.jpg|Dallas and Scarlet prepare for the taping RussellWilson-ChristianMcCaffrey-DDSuperBowl.jpg|Russell Wilson and Christian McCaffrey pose in their outfits DoubleDareSuperBowl-BlueNFLTeam.jpg OdellBeckhamJr-DDSuperBowl.jpg|Odell Beckham Jr. poses in his outfit Hopkins-DoubleDareSuperBowl.jpg DoubleDareSuperBowl-CMC1.jpg|Christian on the set DoubleDareSuperBowl-Texans2.jpg DoubleDareSuperBowl-CMC2.jpg|Blue team after a challenge DoubleDareSuperBowl-bandanna.jpg|''Double Dare at Super Bowl'' bandanna given out LARamsCheer-DD.jpg|A fan poses with LA Rams Cheerleaders Liza-CBSreporter.jpg|A CBS reporter poses with Liza DoubleDareSuperBowl-Texans1.jpg|De Andre Hopkins enters the field DoubleDareSuperBowl-Texans4.jpg|Dallas takes a picture with Hopkins Silberman-CameronJordan.jpg|Silberman with Cameron Jordan Mandel-SuperBowl-PickIt.jpg|Nickelodeon Executive in Charge of Production, Mandel Ilagan poses in front of Pick It DDSuperBowl-camera.jpg Dallas-OBJ.jpg|Dallas with Odell DDSuperBowl-footballmen.jpg|The teams prepare for a challenge BlueRed-DDSuperBowl.jpg BlueRed-DDSuperBowl1.jpg BlueTeam-DDSuperBowl-podium.jpg BlueTeam-WaterDiapers-Superbowl.jpg BlueTeamcelebrate-DDSuperBowl.jpg Christian-DDSuperBowl.jpg Christian-DDSuperBowl1.jpg DDSuperBowl-MountStDoubleDare-slime.jpg DDSuperBowl-stage.jpg DDSuperBowlstage-MarcLizaTeams.jpg DDSuperBowl-teams.jpg Hopkins-DDSuperBowl.jpg DoubleDareSuperBowl-Texans3.jpg Hopkins-Liza.jpg Lizahosts-DDSuperBowl.jpg Lizahosts-DDSuperBowl1.jpg LizaMarc-DDSuperBowl.jpg Marc-podium-DDSuperBowl.jpg OBJ-Liza.jpg Russell-Christian-PizzaFlip.jpg RedTeam-superbowl.jpg RedTeam-SquidInk.jpg PhysicalChallengeSuperbowl.jpg SuperBowl-blueteam-balloonheadpop.jpg SquidInk-SuperBowl.jpg RussellWilson-PizzaFlip.jpg RussellLiza.jpg DoubleDareSuperBowlscreen.jpg DDSuperBowl-behindscenes.jpg DoubleDareSuperBowl-players.jpg RedTeam-DDSuperBowl1.jpg|The red team at their podium RedTeam-DDSuperBowl.jpg RedTeam-DDSuperBowl2.jpg|The red team together DDSuperBowl-obstaclecoursered.jpg|The red team prepares for the obstacle course Dallas-fans.jpg|Dallas poses with fans Scarlet-fans.jpg|Scarlet poses with fans Scarlet-fan.jpg DoubleDareSuperBowl-DallasWithFans.jpg Dallas-fanaftershow-DoubleDareSuperBowl.jpg RussellWilson-slimed.jpg|Russell Wilson poses with a fan RussellWilson-fan.jpg|Wilson with a fan after the taping Scarlet-RussellWilson.jpg|Scarlet with Wilson Obj-slimed.jpg|Beckham Jr. after the taping LizaFan-DDSuperBowl.jpg|Liza poses with a fan DoubleDareSuperBowl-Lizagirl1.jpg|Liza and a fan DoubleDareSuperBowl-Lizagirl2.jpg McCaffrey-fan.jpg|McCaffrey meets with a fan McCaffrey-BeforeAfter-DoubleDareSuperBowl.jpg|McCaffrey before and after the taping Super Bowl Opening Night StateFarmArena-OpeningNight.jpg|The State Farm Arena for Opening Night, with the Double Dare area at the bottom StateFarmArenaON1.jpg|Aerial view of the State Farm Arena StateFarmArenaON2.jpg DDSuperBowlON1.jpg|Marc commentates DDSuperBowlON2.jpg|Participants compete in a ring tossing challenge DDSuperBowlON3.jpg|Marc at Opening Night DDSuperBowlON4.jpg|Marc on the Double Dare stage DDSuperBowlON5.jpg DDSuperBowlON6.jpg|Marc commentates while participants compete DDSuperBowlON7.jpg|Marc on the stage DDSuperBowlON8.jpg DDSuperBowlON9.jpg|View of the stage from an angle DoubleDare-SuperBowlON-stageaerial.jpg|Aerial view of the stage Mandel-SuperBowl.jpg|Ilagan poses behind the podium Dallas-SuperBowlON1.jpg|Dallas Young poses with the ring toss challenge props Dallas-SuperBowlON3.jpg Dallas-SuperBowlON2.jpg|Dallas in the crowd Dallas-SuperBowlON5.jpg DallasMarc-SuperBowlON.jpg|Dallas with Marc DallasMarc-SuperBowlON1.jpg Dallas-SuperBowlON4.jpg|Dallas poses on the stage Dallas-SuperBowlON7.jpg Dallas-SuperBowlON6.jpg|Dallas poses for challenges Dallas-SuperBowlON8.jpg|Dallas poses with the Super Bowl ring Dallas-SuperBowlRing.jpg Dallas-SuperBowlON9.jpg|Dallas sits backstage DDSuperBowlON-PickIt.jpg|Fans pose with Pick It DDSuperBowlON-PickIt1.jpg Marc-SuperBowlON.jpg|Marc at the event Dallas-SuperBowlON-velcroboard.jpg|Dallas roams the event with a mini-challenge Marc-DoubleDareSuperBowlON-stage.jpg|Marc poses on the stage DoubleDareStage-SuperBowlOpeningNight.jpg|The stage at opening night Dallas-InstagramStory.jpg Scarlet-InstagramStory.jpg BrooksReed-Scarlet.jpg|Scarlet with Brooks Reed Dallas-BrooksReed.jpg|Dallas with Brooks Reed Brooks-DallasScarlet1.jpg|Dallas and Scarlet talk with Brooks Brooks-DallasScarlet2.jpg|Dallas and Scarlet pose with Brooks Brooks-DallasScarlet3.jpg Brooks-DallasScarlet4.jpg Dallas-SuperBowl.jpg DallasScarlet-football.jpg|Scarlet and Dallas holding a football ScarletDallas1.jpg|Scarlet and Dallas together ScarletDallas2.jpg References Category:Double Dare (2018 Revival) Category:2018 Revival Episodes Category:Super Bowl LIII Category:Win